<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forevermore by prototyping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267077">Forevermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping'>prototyping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyping/pseuds/prototyping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If he could spend eternity just like this, he would have no complaints.</p>
<p>[Written for day 4 of DimitriWeek2020, “future.”]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forevermore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally, Dimitri would have started his day by now. He would have stirred before dawn, either naturally or by the screams of his nightmares, and been quick to get the day started while most of the monastery was still asleep.</p>
<p>This time, the first time in so long, he awoke peacefully, to silence. He felt refreshed. Despite the long list of tasks awaiting him, he didn’t rush to get up, even when the light of dawn began slowly filling the room. The longer he lay there, the more reluctant he became to leave, addicted to the warmth in his arms.</p>
<p>Byleth slept heavily despite her soft, silent breaths. She didn’t stir when he brushed an occasional light touch down her back or smoothed the hair from her face. She was completely relaxed, her arms loose around his middle and her legs tangled comfortably with his. It was such a trusting gesture that his chest ached.</p>
<p>He still wondered now and then if he was dreaming. It would have been the worst sort of dream to have, selfish and pretending he deserved this sort of peace. And yet, here he was, undoubtedly in reality, blessed with something he hadn’t dared to desire in years.</p>
<p>He continued to study her face while his thoughts wandered. He knew he couldn’t stay too much longer, but even watching her sleep like this filled him with a peace and calm he wasn’t ready to give up just yet.</p>
<p>Eyes closed, he pressed his forehead gently to hers with a silent sigh. If he could spend eternity just like this, he would have no complaints.</p>
<p>The touch of her hand on the back of his neck roused him again. He looked to find her bright, half-lidded eyes watching him.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Byleth murmured fondly. She didn’t hesitate to guide his mouth to hers, kissing him lightly as her limbs tightened noticeably around him. It sent a shock of feeling through him, sensation and emotion both. Despite their long night, he wasn’t used to… <em>this</em>. Not yet.</p>
<p>He only needed a moment to adjust, and then Dimitri gave a soft, rumbling chuckle as he returned the affection. “Good morning, beloved. Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>She hummed, combing his hair back with her fingers as she smiled. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. “I’d have to after a night like that.”</p>
<p>“I… hope I wasn’t too…”</p>
<p>Byleth kissed between his eyes. “You were wonderful.”</p>
<p>They said little else for the moment as they lay in a silent tangle, their hands touching softly, reverently here and there over one another’s bare skin, relearning what they’d discovered by candlelight hours ago. Dimitri drew her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, where the sparkle of the ring on her finger caught his eye. He smiled into her skin.</p>
<p>“I love seeing this on you,” he whispered.</p>
<p>It was the reminder that she had accepted, that he had many more mornings just like this one to look forward to. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so hopeful and content, especially for his own sake. It was nearly overwhelming.</p>
<p>“I won’t ever take it off,” she promised. Other than her small smile, her face was set in a pleasantly neutral expression. Whether Dimitri simply knew her this well by now, or he knew what to look for after seeing her so expressive and <em>open</em> last night, there was something different in the way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she spoke, in how her lips parted slightly when his kiss moved to the inside of her wrist. He wondered if she realized that she was slipping, if anything or anyone else had ever made her do so.</p>
<p>She tugged him closer for another kiss and he complied, only just resisting the urge to settle his weight atop her completely. When her hands slipped beneath the sheets to wander farther, he huffed softly against her neck. “I can’t stay long,” he lamented. Even so, he lingered a moment more and admired the sensation of her pounding pulse beneath his lips. Her breath quivered against his ear.</p>
<p>When he pulled back, Byleth laced her fingers in his hair and traced his jawline with her thumbs.</p>
<p>“Tonight?” she proposed with a playful smile.</p>
<p>Some small, hidden thing in the back of Dimitri’s mind finally loosened its grip, freeing him from a fear he hadn’t even realized he was harboring. She hadn’t changed her mind. She still wanted him.</p>
<p>He let out a sound that might have been a sigh, might have been a quiet laugh as he nuzzled her cheek.</p>
<p>“Tonight,” he promised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>